


What A Reference

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: When Snatcher decides to peck with the Conductor a bit, he's forced to make a move. A move with a knife in hand.
Relationships: The Conductor & DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	What A Reference

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He sat there in that basement, knife in one hand and his head in the other. He already knew he was making a mistake, one that would end at least one of their careers. But it was either this, or have all his grandchildren taken from him.

So, he had to at least try. At least make it look like he was trying for that sick… whatever it was. Ghost looking peck neck.

Even then, he still wasn’t sure if it was worth it. He didn’t want to hurt anyone; despite his cold nature, he cared about everyone in the studio. Even the Moon Penguins, even… 

He didn’t finish that thought. 

He could hear the elevator making its slow descent. He already knew who was coming; he really wished they weren’t. He didn’t move yet. The longer he could delay his actions, the better.

It was getting closer. _He_ was getting closer.

The Conductor still had time. He could leave, get out, spare the man about to confront him.

...but he couldn’t just sacrifice his kids.

_Ping!_

The elevator door opened. He heard it, not moving. His knife was out of sight from the elevator, thankfully. It was a basic one; just one he got from Snatcher, not one from his collection. He hadn't paid much mind to it.

"...Conductor?"

He heard their voice, sighing. He didn't respond.

"Darling, why did you ask me here, may I ask?" Grooves asked, his platform shoes clicking as he walked forward. The floor looked like it was centuries old, but it was sturdy enough.

Good.

"...ye really shouldn't have come, Grooves." He said, his voice thick. He sounded almost on the verge of crying. Maybe he was.

"What? You asked me here, darling." 

With a deep breath, the Conductor stood up. It was now that Grooves could see the knife in Conductor's hand, reflecting the small amount of light in the room. 

He could see Grooves tense. He already felt horrible.

"D-darling. What's that?" He asked.

"W-what, ye not know what a knife is, peck neck?" He asked, gripping the knife harder. Not because he was ready to use it, but because he wished he could drop it.

"I-I'm not quite sure what you mean." 

"Grrr- ain't it obvious?! I'm going to try to kill ye, Grooves!"

He never wanted to say that sentence again. 

Grooves looked absolutely shocked behind his glasses. He took a step back, towards the elevator.

"Y-you must be joking, right darling? R-right?"

He didn't respond. Grooves took another step away, reaching for the elevator buttons. Conductor, having seen this coming, reached to his side and flipped the electricity switch off. He shouldn't be tampering with the studio's electronics, but… well, he had to right now.

"Not so fast, DJ." He said, the words forced out of his throat. "I-I ain't letting ye off so easily."

He jumped down from the stage, knife firmly in hand. He was facing Grooves now, advancing slowly.

"Y-you can't be serious-"

"Gah, stop repeating yerself!" Conductor yelled, pointing the knife right at him. Grooves wasn't sure how to react. He noticed after a moment that, despite Conductor's harsh attitude, his claw was shaking.

"Connie-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't call me Connie. Don't- don't make this any harder than it has to be." He muttered. Grooves raised an (extremely long) eyebrow.

"I don't- Conductor, I don't understand. What do you-"

"Ah, stop talking! I- you don't get it. You never will, so just shut yer trap and-" 

He launched himself forward.

"Stay _still!_ "

"Gah-!" Grooves jumped out of the way, Conductor landing where he was. 

This was it. The fight had begun.

"Connie- just- stop for a moment, darling!" Grooves yelled, watching as Conductor stood back up, after- what number attack was this? He only knew two things; he shouldn't have come here tonight, and that something was up with the Conductor.

The two were rivals, sure, but they would never go to this length to get the other out of their lives. 

If Grooves was honest, he really cared about the Conductor. He knew about his situation- what with his divorce and having to take care of his grandkids- so he tried his best to help out. He's babysat for the Conductor, after a very reluctant agreement on Conductor's part, and they went out for dinner once on 'business terms' as Conductor put it. 

So why was he trying to kill him?

"Oh, cram it Grooves!" was the response he got. Not helpful.

"Just- tell me why this is happening!" He pleaded as he rapidly stepped backwards. His platform shoes weren't helping the situation.

"I- you won't understand, Grooves. Just- just stay still!" Conductor responded, swinging again. 

"Try me! I've been through things, just like you!"

The Conductor finally stopped for a minute. They were both panting heavily, pieces of clothing torn and broken. Grooves was looking through broken glasses and the Conductor had to discard his jacket.

"That… hah…. that stupid ghost…" he panted.

"Ghost-?"

"Oh, ye know! That... pecking ghost that lives in Subcon! Decided to come peck with me a bit. Well… a lot. If I don't-"

He took a deep breath, still shaky. Grooves was listening intently. From the moment Snatcher was mentioned, Grooves knew something was up.

"If I don't… kill ye, he's going ta take me grandkids. Kill 'em. I-I can't fail 'em like that! Can't fail me daughter, wherever the peck she is. I… listen. I'm sorry, Grooves."

He'd never heard the Conductor say sorry before. It was bittersweet, in a way.

"I- Connie…" he said softly, before he was dodging again. At this point, he could see the desperation in the bird's actions; he was shaking, making wild swings that someone as trained as him wouldn't be making. He just wanted this over and done with. They both did.

They went back and forth, like some sick dance. A dance where if you make one misstep, it'll cost you your life.

And eventually, that dance had to end.

Conductor managed to pin him down, knife raised in the air. It was noticeably shaking now, along with his whole arm. Grooves had to wonder if he'd even have the strength to drive the knife through his chest.

...Actually, he'd rather not think about it.

"Hah… hah… this is it... Grooves…" Conductor panted. 

"I… please, Connie…"

"...I can't. I just can't risk me grandchildren's lives, Grooves." He said.

The DJ looked around the dim room as Conductor tensed, preparing to bring the knife down like a guillotine.

Cracked floorboards.

Flickering lightbulbs in the sign adorned with his attacker's name.

Posters on the wall, showcasing his films. Train Rush, Murder On The Owl Express-

_Wait!_

"WAIT!" Grooves yelled, grabbing Conductor's arm. Why didn't he do that in the first place?

"What?! Why do ye gotta make this harder on us both, DJ Grooves?!" Conductor yelled, still shaking.

"Is- is the ghost here, watching?!"

"No… no, he's coming at midnight to check if you're dead."

11:05. They had time.

"So I-!"

"I have an idea."

"...hm?"

_A-and what'll ye do if I don't sign your peckin' contract, peck neck?!_

_'Well, let's just say… you would be relieved of your childcare duties. Permanently.'_

_Eh-?! Me… me grandkids..?_

_'Eeeeeexactly! So, take your pick, yellow! It's your kids or your crush!'_

_Wha- I don't-!_

_'Oh please, I know you better than you know yourself. So, who's it gonna be?'_

_…_

12am, on the dot. A dark figure emerges from the forest beside Mafia Town, floating towards the Dead Bird Studio.

He rises up beside the Conductor, observing the scene laying in front of him.

Grooves lay collapsed on the floor, knife through his chest, laying in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were closed, his cracked glasses on the floor beside his face. Dead.

"Ahahahahahahaha!! Excellent work, yellow! I didn't think you'd pull it off!" Snatcher declared. Conductor didn't respond for a minute.

"Yeah, yeah. Can ye just leave, peck neck? I've had a rough night." He asked, almost completely still.

"Tch, fine. Thanks for completing your contractual obligations though! I'm sure your kids will thank you for it. Hahahahahahaha!" And with that, he sunk back down. The Conductor watched him sink down, before walking over to Grooves. He knelt down beside him.

"...ok, he's gone. Ye can get up now." 

"Oh, thank goodness. This rubber knife is getting quite uncomfortable."

Grooves stood up, removing the rubber knife and wiping off some of the fake blood.

"I'll give ya this; you're a good actor on occasion, Grooves. Ever consider playing dead in one of me movies at some point?" The Conductor asked, taking the knife off him.

"Only if I was desperate, darling."

"Wow, thank ye peck neck."

Grooves laughed, then sighed. "I'm glad… that you, you know. Didn't have to murder me." He said.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about nearly killing ye, Grooves. It's just…"

"It's ok, Connie. I know how much your grandkids mean to you. I love the little chicks too." Grooves said. The Conductor nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah… they're a handful, but I love 'em anyways. I may as well have killed myself if that stupid peck neck had taken 'em." He said. After a brief pause, leaving no time to dwell on that last statement, he continued. "Smart thinkin' back there. Good reference to me movies, too. I'm impressed." He said, now smirking.

"It was nothing, darling, just smart thinking. And I'll admit, that was definitely one of your better movies. What with the lass and all. But, I suppose the twist of the lass herself being the killer was good."

"All me movies are masterpieces and ye know it, DJ Grooves." 

They laughed a bit. It was unusual, being so friendly when they never really have before. Especially after getting in a near-death fight.

"Well… I suppose I should clear this up, then. Don't want none of the owls or Moon Penguins seeing any of 'is tomorrow." The Conductor said, rolling up his sleeves.

"I think you mean _we_ , darling. I can't just leave you to do this alone." Grooves said, taking off his own jacket.

"I- er- fine, fine. But don't try anything, alright?! And… don't tell anyone."

"Hahaha… I won't, Connie. No worries."

  
  


"Well, I'm impressed with them. Pretty smart, playing dead like that to fool me. Hah! As if. ...Besides, that knife was fake anyway. Not that mister yellow knew that. So, the DJ woulda lived either way. It's just kinda fun to play God, you feel me?

"Hm… they worked pretty well together when they set aside their differences. I wonder… well, I'll be paying them another visit soon, ahahahahaha-!"

"That's great, bff, but can you settle down now?? It's a sleepover, it has _sleep_ in the name."

"Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> (This is set in the same timeframe as 'Here's The Deal' just a bit before! They can also be seen as separate stories, as one or two details may not line up, but basically this is set before that fic!)


End file.
